Through the Veil
by hpobsessor
Summary: As a young unspeakable in training, in her 7th year, Hermione is investigating the scene of Sirius' death. However an event changes things drastically and she finds herself in the year 1978. HGSB R&R!
1. Black and Blue

**Alright so here is yet another story by... me! Okay so Two of my reviewers pointed something out that I can't believe I missed! So this is an edited version! Thank you so much to those two reviewers! Hope you like it, and make sure to review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot!**

**Note: Italics Thoughts**

**Through the Veil**

**Chapter One**

**Black and Blue**

Hermione Granger sat in the Gryffindor Common Room. It was 5:29 in the morning, and although normally she would still be asleep at this time, this morning she had the energy of a five year old after a few fizzy drinks. In about thirty seconds the 7th year exam choices would be posted. There were five options and three slots per subject; it was first come first serve, and Hermione wasn't going to let anyone get in her way.

_Five, four, three, two... one, _there it was across the room from her. On the announcement board an almost blank piece of parchment appeared. Hermione rushed over to the paper and slowly read the top note:

_Dear 7th years, I hereby announce that the license exams are now UP FOR GRABS! The following categories have three openings per house. It is first come first serve so tarry not my dear students. Assignments will be handed out to those of you who are committing to this during your first class next Tuesday. Happy trails and good luck!_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster _

Hermione already knew all of this, however she never skipped directions, whether they be unnecessary or not. She was however a little ticked off at the fact that her assignment would be given to her a week later and in her advanced potions class too. However, she had no time to dilly dawdle; after all she didn't get up almost three hours early for nothing, she had business to attend to. Looking below the note, she saw the five categories and the three name slots below them:

_Medi-Witch/Wizard:_

_Ministry Offical:_

_Professor:_

_Auror:_

"And finally..." Hermione said as she found her preferred choice...

_Unspeakable:_

As she signed her name with a fully fledged smile, she asked herself if she should sign Ron and Harry's name to the auror category, as she knew from past conversations that that was the profession they wished to be. Usually she would, but today, she decided, was about her. If they wanted a spot as badly as she did they could have woken up early like she had. No, today Harry and Ron would be on their own, it would be a start to a new era. The era where her two best friends were done with relying on her smarts and her responsibility to get them places. She knew they wouldn't like this, but from now on they would just have to bite the bullet... or at least for today.

After rubbing out her name a few times, and finally deciding on one of her many signatures, Hermione decided that she was way too frenzied to go back to sleep. Instead, she settled on wandering the grounds and catching some of that morning fresh air.

Hermione reached the huge oak fronts doors and opened them without even trying. The fresh air hit her almost instantly but she didn't mind. It was late March, and the weather was actually quite mild. The sun was about to rise, something that Hermione loved to watch, and the grass had tiny droplets of dew upon each blade. Her bare feet were in heaven as they squelched through the damp luxury. She could sense the moisture in the air, and guessed that it had most-likely rained during the night.

Walking alone in complete silence did not come around often for Hermione. She probably had this privilege about five times in her past seven years at Hogwarts. Almost everyday was spent with Harry and Ron, doing schoolwork, helping Harry and Ron with their schoolwork, going ahead with her Head Duties (unfortunately with Head Boy, Draco Malfoy) or catching up with friends and family in the muggle world, by owling. So when Hermione wandered the grounds in complete silence with no interruptions, she didn't care if her feet got dirty or if it was 5:30 in the morning, all she cared about was watching and enjoying the sun rise.

It was an isolated part of the grounds that she finally ended up in. A large rock that turned into a cliff with pine trees all around, and the best view of the horizon that one could ask for. Hermione sat down on the cliff and gaped at the sight before her. She realized that since this was her last year at Hogwarts (that only had a few months left), and the fact that she rarely received this chance, that this would probably be the last time she would ever see such a peaceful, and beautiful sunrise.

As Hermione sat and viewed her heaven she began to think about her friends and family, and her friends family, when all of a sudden a name popped up in the back of her mind... Sirius Black. Then she realized Harry had nowhere to go after the year was done.

"If only Sirius were here, things would be so much easier." Hermione said to herself.

"Well you know Ms. Granger, he is here."

Although she couldn't see his face, Hermione knew the voice belonged to the Headmaster. She turned in her seat to see the Headmaster of the school coming around to sit next to her.

"Oh, hello Headmaster." She said solemnly, "And I know, he's in my thoughts and in all of our hearts, and in spirit he will never leave us, but forgive me when I say I'm talking about a different presence."

"I understand, you are only thinking of Harry's well being and that is a noble thing to do."

"Well once again forgive me, but I don't want to be noble, I want to be able to do something about it."

"Well, I'm sorry to say I don't have a way to change the circumstances, but I'm pretty sure I have a way of cheering you up and I'm guessing it is also the reason for why you are up so early."

"It has to do with the license exams?" This did perk Hermione up, for she was most excited about learning to become an auror.

"Indeed Ms. Granger, and therefore I am happy to present you with this." With a swish of his hand, a letter appeared and he gave it to Hermione.

She took the letter from his wrinkled hands and looked at the top left hand corner of the envelope. "License Assignment Administration," Hermione read out loud. "But Headmaster, we aren't supposed to hear for a... week." She turned to where he had been sitting, but he was gone.

However confused she was about the letter in her hands and the Headmaster disappearing she was extremely excited to read what her license assignment would be.

Hurriedly ripping open the envelope, Hermione couldn't stand the pressure of waiting for her assignment that when she pulled the letter out it almost ripped.

_Dear Ms. Granger,_

_We are glad to inform you that you have hereby been accepted into the license examination program. Usually it takes a week to place a student with his/her assignment, but you, Ms. Granger, are a special case. We have been informed that you were, although unconscious, present at the time of one Mr. Sirius Black falling through the veil. The veil has been a long reigning mystery to the wizarding world. We have been informed of your excellence. Therefore we hereby assign you to investigate the many mysteries of the veil, and report all of your findings to us. Your research will reflect upon whether you receive your license or not._

_Many Thanks,_

_The LAA (License Assignment Administration)_

Hermione could not believe her eyes. How did Headmaster Dumbledore know this would cheer her up, after all this had to be his doing, not many other people know about what had happened two years ago at the ministry.

A few hours later at 8:30, Hermione pranced into the Great Hall wide awake to find all her classmates sitting, or more like laying, seeming as they all looked exhausted. Normally Hermione would join these ranks of sleepy nincompoops, but today, today was not only the start of a new era, but also the day when she was able to start her career (or chance at a career). This was something she had awaited ever since she had started school.

"Hey guys! How are you this lovely morning?" Hermione asked cheerfully.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny all looked at her as though she were mad. They gave her that look that said, _'Are you off your bloody rocker, do you know what time of day it is?'_

Hermione sat down and began piling food on her plate, after all she had been up for over three hours and unlike her friends she rarely ever visited the kitchens. The less work those elves had to do, the better. So Hermione was starving, and not awaiting that wonderful breakfast anymore.

"Bloody hell woman, what have you been doing lately, starving yourself?" Ron said waking himself and the other two up.

"Oh for goodness sakes Ronald! Might it ever occur to you that I might just be really hungry, and I am merely finding a way to stifle that hunger?" Hermione said.

Shocked at her tone, Ron replied, "I'm sorry, it's just I'm so used to the '_oh my word, I have no time for breakfast, I think I'll just have a piece of toast to go,' _Hermione . I'm not used to seeing you like this."

"Well, if that is the Hermione you are so used to, don't you think your first question was a bit superfluous?" Ron frowned at how right she was, "second of all, I know you aren't used to me eating a lot, that's _your _job, so I'm sorry for snapping at you." To this Ron just kind of shrugged, "and third of all there _is _a reason for my appetite."

"Thank goodness!" Harry said with a sigh.

"HAHA! Five galleons says they thought you got a visit from Aunt Flo!" Ginny laughed, Hermione soon following.

"Hey it would explain the weird appetite change." Ron said blushing.

"Besides it wasn't the appetite we were worried about, more like the massive mood swings that come with it." Harry said, also turning a little pink in the face.

"I DO NOT HAVE MASSIVE MOOD SWINGS!" Hermione yelled, earning her three eyebrow raises saying _'are you crazy!' _"Ok maybe I do, but that is not the reason this time." Hermione popped a piece of bacon in her mouth and swallowed. "It just so happens that I was up very early, and I didn't really feel up to going to the kitchens."

"Oh." Both Harry and Ron said together.

"Why were you up so early?" Harry asked.

"Oh my word! You boys are so thick! She obviously got up early to beat the rush of students to the license sign-up sheet." Ginny pointed out in an aggravated voice.

"So that's how you got your name on there first. We had to beat people down to get our names under Auror." Harry said.

"Well there you see? If you would have gotten up early like me, it would have been much easier. Plus you would be much more lively now, and less harsh on me." Hermione said.

"So you got up early, whoopee, that can't be the reason you are so happy." Ron pointed out.

"Well it just so happens I just received my assignment."

All three of her friends spit out their pumpkin juice, and yelled "WHAT?"

"But we don't get them until Tuesday!" Harry yelled.

"Yeah, even I saw the paper." Ginny added.

Hermione pulled out her letter and handed it to them. They all gaped at the piece of parchment, and then rushed her with questions. After explaining and receiving her congratulations, and the usual complaints from Ron about how it was _'completely unfair and sexist towards all of the wizards,' _the bell rang.

It was Tuesday, week one, so her usual potions class that would take place on weeks two, three, and four was actually a free period. Hermione headed to her dorm to get her bag, and then walked off towards the Headmaster's office.

As she arrived at the gargoyle that opened up towards Dumbledore's office, she spoke the password and ascended the stairwell. Before she had the chance to knock on or open the door she heard, "enter," come from inside. Slowly opening the door, Hermione entered the Headmaster's office.

"Ah Ms. Granger, right on time as usual, please have a seat." She did as she was told, and realized how could she be on time if they never even made an appointment, this meeting was just a by chance occurrence, however she knew that this was Albus Dumbledore, knowledgeable of all, and decided not to ponder it. He continued, "now, how did you like the assignment?"

"It's amazing, thank you so much! But... why me? Harry and Ron were there too, plus I wasn't even conscious! Why should I get this honour?"

"Well it just so happens that, although they are brilliant wizards, Harry and Ron are still just a few cards short of a full deck." Hermione just giggled. "But that is just between us two. If it should come up, it is strictly because you were first to sign up."

"I completely understand sir, my lips are sealed."

"Well then, down to business. The veil is in the same chamber that the Mirror of Erised was kept in, in your first year. I know you didn't go all the way to the mirror, as Harry went part of the way by himself, but I trust you remember it's whereabouts quite well." Hermione nodded, "However the trapdoor is no longer being protected by Fluffy. You will soon become knowledgeable of the new system. All you need to do, to get past the obstacles is to project clearly your full name. It is all voice activated and only yourself and a few select others, such as myself, can get into the chamber. I'm told by all professors that you are welcome to any of their supply cupboards, and to take whatever you are in need of. Now I'm aware that you have an hour and a bit of free time, so I suggest you use your time to get situated and start on your research. Remember you only have two months until you have to turn in your assignment. Good luck and have some fun at the same time."

"But not to much, right professor?" she asked with a smile, the Headmaster merely replying with a nod, and a twinkle of his eye.

Hermione left the office with a smile on her face. It was time to get working. She headed to the third floor corridor where in her first year she and her best friends had found Fluffy, the three headed dog. When she opened the door, the room was pitch black. She could barely see anything, however at the back of the room, she could make out a big black lump of which she had no idea what it was.

"_Lumos_." She whispered. All of a sudden, instead of the tip of her wand lighting up, a spark was sent into the air and four or five wall torches were lit. This was something Hermione had never see before in all her years as a witch, however she know not to question for she knew that anything was possible in this abstract location. She looked around the familiar stone foundation, when out of nowhere she heard something like an Arabian flute playing. Her eyes searched the room for the instrument, but they were soon drawn to the lump on the ground, and it was no longer a _black _lump. There before her eyes was a long, green serpent.

Normally Hermione wasn't scared of snakes, but the hissing that was emerging from this creature went straight through her, making her stand dead stiff. She couldn't move, however she soon found out it wasn't just because she was afraid, but also because... she was stuck. It was as if she was in a severe leg-locking spell. The serpent's hissing grew louder and ever more frightening to Hermione as it kept progressing upwards. It looked like it would lunge at her any second now, and she was now beginning to panic, not able to think of anything but her safety.

"_Think Hermione think!" _"Shit what did Dumbledore say?" _"Great job Hermione, look what you've done n-" _"Wait that's it!" She looked once more at the hissing beast and spoke, "Hermione Jane Granger." The serpent dropped instantly and the music stopped. The trap door was now visible. Hermione went over to it, cautiously avoiding the motionless beast (just in case), and lifted it open.

As she looked inside, she remembered all to well just how she had attempted this jump in her first year. It was all much easier then, of course she had the motivation of a three headed dog trying to kill her, now she had an unconscious snake and a tunnel which she couldn't see the bottom of... _'great, that's just bloody marvelous.'_

Realizing there was no other way around it, and that her future _somewhat_ depended on it, Hermione reluctantly slid into the black abyss.

Holding her breath, then screaming, then more holding her breath took place as Hermione tumbled down the dark tunnel. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Hermione was no longer falling through a tunnel, but thin air. Too afraid to open her eyes, it came as a shock when she fell into what seemed to be a huge ocean. Panicking as she plunged under, Hermione tried to reach the surface to 1) get air, and 2) speak the password.

"Hermione Jane Granger!" She screamed.

The ocean surrounding her vanished. She fell about ten feet before she landed on a soft cushion of green grass. Surprisingly, she was no longer wet (but yet again one of those, everyday don't ask occurrences in the land of Hogwarts). Standing up, she looked about her new surroundings and noticed she was in a lush green meadow, with oak trees enclosing the area. The sun was shining and the flowers were blooming. Typically, this would be Hermione's everyday paradise, but she knew any second now, that something would go wrong. There had to be some kind of obstacle to overcome; a giant snake, a large ocean awaiting her, but nothing came. No matter how she looked at the location it was still perfect all around. She was about to give up when she thought, maybe, just maybe this paradise was the obstacle.

"An obstacle of temptation... it's original." Hermione thought. "Hermione Jane Granger." Then it was gone. The meadow, the trees, the sun, the flowers, all gone. Hermione sighed and said, "talk about _Paradise Lost_." In replacement of her paradise, a classroom was set out, minus all the chairs and desks. Oddly enough, instead of blackboards and paintings, five doors were positioned around the room.

She walked up to the nearest oak door. On it, engraved on a plaque were the words, "Potions Supplies." Hermione walked around to the other doors and found that she had supplies to five other subjects including, DADA, Herbology, Charms, Transfiguration, and Divination.

"Oh yeah, I can see where that one will come in handy." Hermione scoffed. Then turning to the center of the classroom, she saw the key ingredient, the veil. Standing in the middle of the room, a stony archway stood, with the veil hanging between it. She barely remembered it, but did recall that last time she saw it, it was black. This time, however, it was blue. Hermione, remembering reading something about this, whipped out a book from her bag, and found a certain page.

_'Black – Enabled_

_ Red – Dormant_

_ Blue – Disabled.'_

"Someone must have shut it off for safety."

"My money's on Dumbledore." Somebody said from behind her.

Turning around she saw Professor Remus Lupin. "PROFESSOR!" She ran into his arms for a big hug. "How did you know I was here?"

"Hermione dear, the castle may be huge, but news does travel fast!" He laughed, "Congratulations!"

"Thanks, I still don't know why they chose me though, after all I was unconscious. I barely even remember seeing the veil, let alone did I know at the time what it was, and-"

"Hermione slow down! You'll wear yourself out before you even do any research."

"But-"

He cut her off again, "no buts. You were chosen to do this because one, you were very close to Sirius-"

"But Harry was closer! He should get to do this, not me!" She had already forgotten what Dumbledore had said.

"Which brings me to my second point. Hermione, you are one of... heck you _are _the smartest witch I have ever known!" This made her blush, and give a small laugh. "Now forgive me if I'm wrong, but neither Harry nor Ron possess the knowledge that you do... am I right?"

Hermione giggled, "Are you sure you haven't been talking to Dumbledore?"

"No. Why?"

"Because that's exactly what he said."

Lupin laughed and said, "maybe that's because it's true."

"Fine it's true! But it doesn't mean I have to believe that I deserve it."

"Whether you deserve it or not, you have it. So on that note I will love you and leave you with good luck."

"Bye Professor, thanks for stopping by!" Hermione waved as the once professor, former professor, and now professor once again (although only for years 1-4), closed the door behind him.

Hermione sighed as she turned around to look at the work ahead of her. "Well thent, might as well get on with this."

Hermione walked over to the potions supply cabinet, opened the door and was taken aback to find one Mr. Severus Snape inside.

"Ah Ms. Granger, I see you're skipping my class again."

"Ah Professor, I see your senescence is taking a turn for the worse as you seem to have forgotten that it is week one, and that I do not attend your class during that week." She had now gathered what she needed, and just as Snape was about to deduct points she slammed the door in his face saying with a mischievous smile, "good day Professor!"

Laughing to herself as she prepared for the Deciphering potion, Hermione realized what she had just done, and soon enough thought of the punishment awaiting her next time she would see her _darling_ Potions Professor.

However, today she did something she never even thought of doing before now, she shrugged, said, "Oh well," and was done with it.

About 45 minutes later, while she had her back turned to the veil, working on the potion that would detect any exterior clues, the veil itself took to a change. It turned black.

Hermione, not noticing the change, poured the last ingredient into the cauldron, which to her surprise was one ounce of dust. After tipping the dust in her potion, it did the unexpected. First it bubbled, then it spat, and as Hermione was taught, she didn't panic, but went to turn the gas off. However she was too late... **BANG! **Everything went black.

**I hope you liked it! Please review! More to come soon! **


	2. Where's All The White Gone

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**Italics thoughts**

**Chapter Two**

**Where's All The White Gone**

'_Ow, why does my head hurt?' Hermione thought. 'I don't remember going to sleep. What happened? Why aren't I opening my eyes? And who the bloody hell is prodding me?'_

"Padfoot, stop poking the broad! How would you like it if some stranger poked you about while you were unconscious?" The boy referred to as Padfoot stopped poking the girl in the bed, and turned to the boy talking to him.

"Well it depends on where they are poking me, besides who wouldn't want someone as handsome and as charming as me poking them!"

The black-haired boy whom Padfoot was talking to threw his head up in laughter and ended it with a "touché mate, touché!"

Just then a lady in white walked in the room unnoticed, "And just what do you think you four are up to?" Padfoot, the black-haired boy and two others all turned around to see the medi-witch standing at the entrance of the berth, with her hands on her hips, an eyebrow raised and a foot tapping. They knew that if they didn't have a good excuse, that it would be Friday nights with Madam Pomfrey for the next month, cleaning out medicinal viles.

"Good morning Poppy!" Padfoot happily said, standing up.

"And how are you on this fine morning?" the black-haired boy asked perkily.

"Oh... well I'm just peachy Mr. Potter." They could tell she was not amused.

Another one of the quartet now stood up and nervously laughed before saying, "well you see Poppy, Madam Pomfrey, we were just checking in to see if you needed any help, but you weren't here."

"So you felt it necessary to disturb my patients Mr. Lupin?"

"Uh? Prongs, Padfoot? You want to handle that one?"

Padfoot stood up and cleared his throat. "Well, as _darling_ Remus here said, you weren't here, and then we saw this lovely little damsel here, and she seemed to be in distress, so we thought we would make her feel better."

"And just how were you going to do that?"

Mr. Potter now stood up, "don't you think our presence is enough to make anyone feel better?"

"Hmm," she stared them down with squinted eyes, and then gave in, "fine, but you have to leave now. And know that I have my eye on you four."

The unknown boy and Remus walked out smiling. Mr. Potter bowed graciously and Padfoot... Padfoot walked up to the medi-witch, took her hand, placed a _sweet _kiss on her fingers, and bowed before saying, "goodbye my sweet Poppy-flower, I hope we meet again soon, maybe under the-"

"_Goodbye_ Mr. Black!"

"See ya!" and he ran off to join his snickering mates. After she saw the door shut, she shook her head, muttered something about boys and went to check on the patient the boys had been _tending _to.

"Who are you?" She asked out loud, as she propped the girls pillow up. "Well for one thing, you are very pretty. I can see why those boys chose to sit with you."

'_Who the hell keeps pushing me about? And why the bloody hell am I laying here with my eyes shut when I'm wide awake?' Hermione thought._

'_Maybe you aren't awake.' Her conscience stated._

'_Yeah, okay. What, pray tell am I then? Dead? In a coma? Dreaming? What is it?'_

"_How the bloody hell should I know, I'm you. Just because I'm the conscience doesn't mean I know what's going on when you can't open your sodding eyes!'_

'_Piss off! Now let's see... I have to open my eyes...1...2...3... aaaaahhh! Aaaaaaaaah! Why isn't it working?'_

'_We're back to that again? Maybe you're in a –_

'_Don't you dare say it!' Hermione yelled in her mind, 'I am not in a coma! Nor am I dead! I am simply sleeping and I can't wake up.'_

'_Um... don't they have a name for that? Yeah, yeah, I think they call it a **coma**!' _

'_Oh shut up! I never asked for your opinion anyway!'_

'_Fine but don't come crying to me when you find out that I'm right and you're wrong.'_

'_One, a Granger doesn't cry, and two I am never wrong!'_

'_We'll see!'_

'_Wait what is that noise?'_

'_What noise? I don't – _

"_Shh, listen! Do you know who she is?' Hermione recognized the voice as Madam Pomfrey's. 'What is she talking about?' _

"I'm afraid not Poppy," said the voice of the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. "I've checked everywhere and nobody knows anything about a missing student."

'_Wow... a missing student? Here? That's odd.' Just then she felt a cold hand touch her cheek. Soon she head a voice, a voice to put to the hand. It was Madam Pomfrey again._

"It's too bad she's such a pretty lass."

'_What?' Hermione asked, "Am I the missing student? But I can't be! I'm Hermione Granger, Head Girl! I can't be missing! I go to school here!'_

"If only we had a name to put to that pretty face." Dumbledore said painstakingly.

'_But you do! I'M HERMIONE GRANGER!' _ _She yelled, although nobody could hear her. 'I have to get out of here! One more try. ARGH! MMMMMM – AAAAHHHHH!' _

Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore heard a moan and then what seemed like a scream. It was the unknown girl lying in the hospital bed.

"Quick Albus hold her down!"

Dumbledore held her down as best he could. She had yet to open here eyes, but she was fidgeting all over the place, almost more than Albus could handle. Madam Pomfrey propped the girl's head up and her mouth open, then poured a green-ish potion inside.

"To calm her."

"_I don't need to calm down! I need to get out of this!'_

"Come on. Hello? Miss? Can you hear me?"

'_Yes.' Hermione thought lacking enthusiasm this time._

"Can you open your eyes?"

'_If I could we wouldn't be in this mess, now would we?'_

"Ok Albus I think I have something that can bring her back. Stay here, and keep trying."

'_Alright, we've been through this before! I can come back on my own thanks. Just give me some damn peace and quite!'_

"Miss... miss can you hear me? Hello? It's ok, we'll take care of you." Dumbledore said as Madam Pomfrey ran out of the room.

'_I don't need you to bloody take care of me, just give me some blimen time will ya!'_

"Alright Albus, prop her head up." Madam Pomfrey said rushing back into the room carrying a vial with a purple liquid in it.

Hermione felt something pour down her throat and she had to force it down, either that or choke.

'_Yuck! What the hell? I said I could do it myself! Jeeze no wonder times are bad, it's because nobody sodding listens anymore!_

"OK, that should help her along, she should wake soon." Poppy said.

"Forgive me Poppy, but why didn't you give that to her earlier?"

"Because Albus," Madam Pomfrey started off annoyed at the fact that he didn't trust her prior judgment, "I did not know her status, she was immobile, I don't know anything about her, she could be allergic to one of the ingredients for all I know. Normally if she were a student I would have her parents permission to do a wand test and find out her stats, but seeming as I don't have those papers authorizing me to do that, I and the school could be sued for malpractice and invasion of privacy."

"And you can do all of that now?" he looked at her in disbelief.

"Oh for goodness sakes, Headmaster will you please step aside and let me, the _medi-witch _ do her job. I know what I can and can not do thank you very much." She said as she pushed him to the side.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

About twenty minutes later Hermione felt her eyes tingling. _'What's happening? Oh for god's sake will you just open! It's not that hard of a job you know, just open and close, open and close, preferably open. It's a natural occurrence that happens everyday... just open!' Suddenly she saw daylight. 'What just like that? I've been working my arse off for God knows how long and now... now you open? You really are the eyes of a woman.'_

Hermione didn't say anything, she just looked around, until she notice something that she hadn't remember in her past visits to the hospital wing... the décor. It was colourful, four colours colourful, as in red, green, blue and yellow colourful.

"Since when?" Her words were confused, yet not completely pointless first words out of a coma. Still confused, Hermione saw a young-ish (late 30s, early 40s) medi-witch walk by. She had a striking resemblance to Madam Pomfrey, and she didn't even glance at Hermione. She wanted to clear her throat to get the medi-witches attention, but without thinking she asked, "Where's all the white gone?"

The lady clad in white stopped, looked over at Hermione, and gave a quick gasp before running to her side.

"Miss are you okay? How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, more confused than anything. Who are you? Are you new, you look like someone I know only younger. And what do you mean, _how do I feel? _What happened? Why am I in the hospital wing, and for God's sake where is all the damn white gone?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, now slow down missy, you don't need any more trauma on your hands. Now tell me what do you mean by _where is all the white gone?"_

"The white! As in the hospital wing that I was last in was all white. Where did it go?"

"Well, I can assure you that not all hospital wings are the same, where was the last hospital you were in?"

Hermione looked at her incredulously, "are you joking? _Here_ at Hogwarts... where I go to school, where I have gone to school for the last seven years, where I am now Head Girl! Any of this ring a bell?" The medi-witch just gaped at her now. "Ok... where is Madam Pomfrey? I need to speak with her immediately!" Once again the nurse just looked at Hermione. "Well go on. Where is she?"

"Standing right in front of you," she answered, still with a look of shock on her face.

"What? No, that can't be. You are way too young to be Madam Pomfrey. You must be her niece or something. I'm talking about Poppy Pomfrey."

"I'm afraid that's me."

"What? But that can't be! How is that even possible? I just saw you two days ago! You can't be more than forty!"

"Thirty-eight actually."

"Are you sure there isn't another Poppy Pomfrey? There has to be! I mean unless you are taking a de-aging potion, but you of all people should know the disastrous side effects of those things!"

"No, I'm the only Poppy Pomfrey, and as far as I know I have never taken a de-aging potion, they are practically poison if you think about it."

"I know! Which is why none of this makes any sense! The last thing I can remember was working with the veil, and then I couldn't open my eyes."

"Wait, what did you say?"

"I couldn't open my eyes?"

"No, before that."

"Oh, I said the last thing that I can remember is that I was working with the veil." Hermione said trying to of why that was relevant. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh dear."

"What?" Hermione said, trying to understand what was going on.

"Um... Ms... I'm sorry, what is your name?"

"Granger, Hermione Granger," she said, not being able to believe that the nurse didn't know who she was, after all that was part of her job, to know the students. Besides if she really was Madam Pomfrey, than she should know exactly who she is.

"Ms. Granger, do you know what year it is?"

"Of course I do, 1998."

"Oh dear." The medi-witch or _Madam Pomfrey_ went white.

"Now that is the second time you have said that. What's wrong?"

"Um... you stay right here! I have to get the Headmaster." She ran out of the room so fast, Hermione never had the time to ask her why.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Hermione lay there in confusion until _Madam Pomfrey_ and another man came into the room. The two of them were in a hurry and were rushing straight towards her bed.

"Will someone please tell me what is going on here!"

"Wait, first of all can you tell me who this is?" The medi-witch asked, pointing at the bearded man standing next to her.

Hermione stared at the man who was somewhat elderly, and very familiar. "No, but I recognize you from somewhere." She squinted her eyes and gave a small chuckle, "why you almost look as if you're – never mind, that is simply impossible."

"I'm who miss?" The man asked. "As if I'm Headmaster Dumbledore?"

Hermione gasped and quickly looked at the man, "how did you know I was going to say that, I don't even know you! Who are you?"

The man took a deep breath and said, "Headmaster Dumbledore."

"What? What's going on here?" Hermione yelled as she stumbled to get out of bed.

"Be careful miss." Madam Pomfrey said as she helped her, "actually... were wondering the same thing, that is up until you told me what year it is."

"I don't see what 1998 has to do with me waking up in a hospital wing," she said shaking free from the nurse's grasp, "or the fact that I'm talking to two people whom I've never met, and who claim to be two people I do know... only... younger... oh – my – god! Did I? How? Oh my... what year is it?" she looked petrified, white, cold, and about ready to pass out.

The two adults answered in unison, "1978."

And once again... everything went black.

**I hope you liked it... sorry it has been so long, I've been so busy with school, and I have a huge musical production in a week so I have mandatory rehearsal everyday for like four hours... after it's done I'll be able to write more... so anyways... I love you all... and for that I think I deserve reviews and lots of them! Dominique**


	3. Hermione Granger

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**Chapter Three**

**Hermione Granger**

'_So we're back to square one are we? Well this is just bloody brilliant!'_

'_Oh... you're back.' Hermione's conscience said completely lacking enthusiasm. _

'_Yes I'm here, I'm here all the time you ingrate, you just choose to acknowledge the fact that I'm here now.'_

'_Well you know what I have to say about – _

'_OW!' Hermione screamed in her mind, interrupting her conscience._

'_What? What happened?' her conscience asked with great speed._

'_I thought you knew everything...' Hermione thought smugly._

'_Hey I may be **you** and all but seeming as I technically lack physical form, I also tend to lack certain peripheral functions such as touch and sight and smell, and taste.'_

'_Wow you're pretty much the stupid version of me aren't you.' Hermione pointed out_

'_Does that satisfy you?'_

'_Hmmm... yes.' She couldn't physically perform the action, but Hermione could have sworn that if she had the chance she would of giggled, but then she felt it again, 'OW!'_

'_What?'_

'_SOMEBODY IS BLOODY POKING ME AGAIN!'_

_­­­­­­­­­­­­­­_

"Padfoot, we've already been through this. Stop touching her." James Potter said, pushing his friend away from Hermione.

"I can't help it Prongs, she's just like a magnet, and my hands are the little metal pieces being drawn to her."

"Wow, good comparison mate, where did you spring up the knowledge to think up that line?"

"Shut up Mooney!"

"Sirius, just leave her alone, we aren't even supposed to be here." James urged.

"You should heed your friends advice," a voice from behind said.

The three boys (for the fourth seemed to be missing this time) turned around to find Madam Pomfrey standing at the foot of Hermione's bed, with her hands on her hips. "Now which one of you wants to explain your presence this time? Wait... let me guess, the whole left wing of Hogwarts is on fire and this was your only chance of escape, you saw Ms. Granger and knew she would need help so you decided who better than the amazing Sirius Black. Am I right?"

_Sirius jumped at the name, 'Granger? Granger. Where have I heard that before?'_

"Close, but actually – James said.

"Enough Mr. Potter, just do me a favor will you? Stay here for a second, keep a close eye on her, don't let Mr. Black touch her, and – in fact you might want to check on your friend, he seems a little out of it. I will be right back with something to giver her." She left and James turned to look at Sirius, who was in fact not looking like himself.

"Sirius are you alright mate? You don't look so good."

It took a good shaking to get Sirius out of his trance, and then he acted like nothing happened. "What? Sorry, I just... sorry, I'm okay. What's going on? Where did Poppy go?"

"She just left to get the lass a potion... Pads are you sure you're alright?" Remus asked.

Sirius was back in his trance. He heard his name again, and slowly looked at his friends, blinked a few times and said, "I'm fine, I just – I just suddenly remembered something is all."

They both looked at him in disbelief, and then Remus burst into laughter saying, "that's a good one Pads, since when have you been likely to remember anything?"

"Shut up ok!" He almost yelled.

"Alright, alright both of you calm down. Pads, Mooney and I have to get to class, where do you want to meet afterwards?"

"Er... I don't know, I might still be here." He was looking straight at Hermione. "We'll see."

Both James and Remus had a sneaky remark to his reply, but they could tell that now was not the time. The two left, and Sirius was there next to Hermione, all by himself.

'_Who are you? How do I know you? What is it? Ugh!'_

As he was thinking to himself, he heard a moan and felt a shift under his arm, where it was lying on the bed. The bed covers were moving, she was moving. He looked up and saw that she was looking straight at him.

'_Who is this? Why does he look familiar, and why the bloody hell is he next to my bed? I bet you he's been the one poking me.' Hermione thought, as she stared Sirius down._

'_Oh, shite, I bet she knows it was me poking her.'_

'_Why isn't he saying anything?'_

'_Why isn't she saying anything?'_

Just then they heard a clearing of a throat from behind Sirius. Sirius turned around and Hermione tried to look up with all of her energy. It was Madam Pomfrey, and she was holding a potion, this time pink.

"I thought you might wake soon. Welcome back Ms. Granger."

'_Argh, where do I know that name from?' Sirius thought in annoyance._

"Thank you, I think... wait... are you... what... you mean it wasn't a dream... am I really here? Is it still 1978? What's going on, and who the bloody hell are you?" She was getting some of her energy back, due to the fact that while she was speaking, Madam Pomfrey was pouring the pink liquid down her throat little by little.

"Calm down Ms. Granger. No this isn't a dream, I'm pretty sure you are really here, it is still 1978, you passed out and this my dear is our very own Sirius Black." The medi-witch spoke as she cleaned up, and without pause as well, she seemed very accustomed to answering these outrageous questions.

When Sirius heard his name he forgot the fact that the girl had said "still 1978," and smiled what people called his _woo the ladies_ smile. Hermione, on the other hand, did not smile, for when she heard the name Sirius Black being placed with this 16 or 17 year old boy, she was in a state of shock. She really had traveled back in time, and not to any old place in time, to Harry's parent's time.

'_Sirius Black. Sirius Black. Sirius Black... oh my word... what do I do? Does he know who I am? Of course he doesn't! Don't be silly, I'm not even born yet! OMG... ok, what would I do in the future... play cool... just act normal... do I tell him anything... WHAT? Are you fucking crazy? They already think you are a flipping loon, let's not give them any more incentive kay? So just act normal... great... when have I ever been normal?'_

Hermione tried to put a smile on her face, and as small as it was she succeeded. She slowly extended her arm for him to shake and said, "Hermione Granger, nice to meet you." He took it, and they shook hands. The beginning of a friendship, hopefully. "May I ask you something?"

"Sure thing, I'm all yours." He said cockily.

She didn't like this, and instead of the nice manner that she had planned on using she used a harsher tone when asking, "why are you sitting practically on top of me?"

They heard Madam Pomfrey laugh a small satisfied laugh when she asked this, and only Sirius knew what she was talking about. "Um... well... you see... um... well... here's the thing..."

He was getting nervous and as much as Poppy loved to watch this, she couldn't let him suffer anymore. "He was assisting me by watching over you while I went and fetched your potion."

"Oh, why didn't you tell me before?" She said smiling. _'This could be fun... getting to know this side of Sirius Black... then again, will I get the chance to get to know him? What if I get to go home now... NO! I can't, I have to figure out what happened first, this is a major discovery, after I reveal this secret, the veil will be completely figured out! Maybe I could find a way to bring Sirius back from the dead... wait... if he died when he fell through the veil, and I just fell through the same veil... am I dead?'_

'_Does it look like you're dead... you are clearly talking to people, and they are responding. And you call yourself a Granger.' Her conscience scoffed._

'_But what if this isn't real... what if this is my heaven? Oh no.'_ Now Hermione began to cry. Sirius and Madam Pomfrey both looked at her... what happened?

"Ms. Granger, are you okay?" But Hermione would not stop crying. Just then a younger medi-witch came in the room.

"Madam, the headmaster wishes to have a word." The young witch then bowed out, leaving the three of them once more.

"Excuse me... Mr. Black see to it that she feels better please."

"Of course." Then she too left the room. Then Sirius turned to the crying girl in front of him. "Ms. Granger, are you alright? Ms. Granger? Hermione? That is your name right? What? Of course it's your name... I know you...wait do I know you... I know I do... I've seen that face before." By now he had his hand in his face, had forgotten about cheering up Hermione, and was now talking _out loud_ to himself. "Could she be from... no... that's not it, she could be that one bird from... haha no, no, definitely not. Where? Where?" He looked up at her to find her staring him straight in the eyes. Then something inside his mind snapped, he returned her stare straight in the eye, the eyes he knew from twenty years in the future, but somehow those eyes were the only thing he could remember. "Hermione?"

**Alright, sooooo sorry I haven't updated anything in so long! But my musical is over, and I've read my last book in English, so I will have tons more time now to write, which is what I intend on doing! Sorry it isn't that long, but it had to stop here. Hope you liked it. It is going to get much more interesting now... kisses! Dominique**


	4. The Fight For and Against Her

**Hey guys... so... sorry I haven't updated this fic in a while... you guys took to it pretty fast I must say. I got quite a few reviews on just the first three chapters... let's see if I can keep that up. Enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything but the plot.**

**Chapter Four**

**A Fight For and Against Her**

_/Recap/_

_Then something in his mind snapped, he returned her stare straight in the eye, the eyes he knew from twenty years in the future, but somehow those eyes were the only thing he could remember. "Hermione?"_

_/End Recap/_

"Yes." Hermione replied simply.

"No wait. You're name is Hermione? Hermione Granger?"

"Yes, we already went through this."

"This can't be." He said while looking her straight in the eye. "Well obviously it can, you're sitting right here after all! But how... and why? I need to speak to Dumbledore!" He stood up and began to walk at a fast pace as if he were scared of Hermione, but before he reached the infirmary doors, she stopped him.

"Wait! Come Back! Please." He slowly turned around and stood there looking at her as if expecting an explanation. "Please just come here." He slowly walked her way and soon enough he was at the foot of her bed again, "well sit down, I don't bite!" he did as he was told and sat down in the chair he had occupied only moments ago. "Now, would you care to explain to me what is going on?"

"That's just it, I don't have the foggiest!"

"Well that's a surprise," she said sarcastically.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked harshly.

It was then that Hermione realized that Sirius had yet to find out about her being from the future. "Um... well I just thought it to be a typical bloke thing to say," she lied," you were the one to get all fussy and then when I asked you what the matter was, you have no idea. Hence the note of sarcasm." _'Few. Nice save Granger," she thought._

'_Maybe it's not her. I mean she would recognize you if it was. Don't you think she would have said something.' Sirius's conscience said._

'_No, it has to be her! I know it is, I would remember those eyes anywhere!' _

'_So let me get this straight you remember her name and her eyes, but no other details? Well I think I'm with her when I say what a surprise. How often do you remember a girls name... let alone her eyes?'_

'_Shut up.'_

'_It's the truth.'_

'_Yeah I know it's the truth, but right now I have no time for the truth. I have to find out why she's here!'_

'_What do you mean why she's here? She is obviously hurt, that is generally why people come to the hospital wing.'_

'_No, I mean why she's in the year 1978. You heard her before, they were talking about it. She has to be the same girl. It's too bad I can't get anything else out of this mind of mine... ugh it's so frustrating... how do I know her?'_

'_Well, look on the bright side... it's more than you've ever known before.' _

'_Once again, just shut up.'_

'_Well I think she's waiting for you to say something.'_

'_What makes you say that?' Sirius asked his mind._

'_Well, she's looking at you with a funny face.'_

'_Oh bollocks!' he looked back at her with a questioning face, and then she thought maybe it was time for **somebody**__to speak._

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah fine. What made you ask that?" He asked back.

"Well you kind of just zoned out. You were looked at my ed as if you were counting the threads and then you looked at me with a very odd face, so I think I have reason to question."

"Right, well I was just trying to figure out where I know you from."

This statement from Sirius let sparks go in Hermione's head. Did he know who she was? Could it be possible that the Sirius Black that fell through the veil two years ago (her time) was the same Sirius Black sitting in front of her now? Well it would make sense, the veil took her back in time, why couldn't it do the same to Sirius? But why did they both go to the same time period? Sirius had reason to be back in a past time period that he knew, but then why didn't Hermione go back to a time period she knew? She knew nothing about 1978. But maybe it wasn't him, after all he only said that he recognized her, that could mean anything in the eyes of Sirius Black, after all he had been around town more than a few times.

'_There is only one way to find out.' Hermione thought. _"Sirius... are you... do you... wow this is odd, but do you know what the veil is?" She closed her eyes not knowing what she was hoping for him to say; yes or no. When she didn't hear him say anything she opened one eye, only so that she would open the other one, for he was looking at her with an exceptionally shocked face, and two very wide eyes. She swallowed hard and said, "I'll take that as a yes."

"How did you... it is you isn't it?"

'_Now is your chance Hermione.' _Swallowing hard again, she said, "If by that you mean the Hermione Granger from the year 1998 then yes, it is me." She watched as his eyes grew even bigger.

'_Well, there's your answer moron.'_

Sirius ignored his conscience and began to speak, "So you're –

"Yup."

"And I'm –

"I think so."

"Then how –

"I have no idea." Hermione said, "look all I know is that last time I was awak, well before I passed out again here, I was in the year 1998 working on your case and trying desperately to become an unspeakable!" She looked on the verge of tears. "I hadn't been going at it for one day before I got sucked into this hell hole!"

"My case?"

"Yea, of when you fell through the veil."

"Well at least you're not dead. That is the first thing I thought when I woke up here two years ago." _'Wow where did that come from... I didn't know that.' _Hermione snorted when he said this, "and why is that so funny? I see nothing funny at the fact of me being dead!"

"Oh stop your moping, I was merely reminiscing the fact that two minutes ago I asked myself if I was dead too."

"Oh... well... nope... not dead... just younger."

Then it hit Hermione again. Why had he become younger? As far as Hermione knew the Sirius Black was about seventeen years old. After doing the math of his current age (seventeen), plus twenty (for going back in time), minus two (for when he fell through the veil), she concluded that he was thirty-five when he fell through the veil and would now be thirty-seven, exactly twenty years older than herself. Why had he lost twenty years when she stayed seventeen?

'_Maybe because there is no such thing as being negative three,' her conscience pointed out._

"I'm not younger," Hermione whispered.

"What?"

"I said, I'm not younger."

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"I mean all you went back in time, I just happened to land here. I'm not any younger than I was yesterday in fact I'm older. I don't know why yet, but you became younger, and I didn't."

"Oh," was all he could muster up and say.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked, and he nodded. "How is it you know who I am, but you don't know anything else?"

"What?"

"I mean you knew me, but I've had to explain everything else. Why is that?"

"His memory has no recollection of anything because that is the way it works."

Hermione look up and Sirius turned around to find the Headmaster standing there.

"Headmaster!" Hermione yelled out in shock.

Sirius thinking it was some stranger turned back into his seat and with a relieved voice said, "Oh hello Fumbly, I mean hello Headmaster Dumbledore." This caused Hermione to let out a small giggle, as well as a chuckle from the Headmaster himself. Sirius then realized what Dumbledore had just said, and he quickly turned around again. "Wait! What did you just say?"

"You have no memory of it because the veil works in a way that nobody can understand. However if I am correct, Ms. Granger here is attempting the impossible, and that is how she wound up here." Hermione nodded affirmatively.

"That's it! Yes, now I remember! You told me I was stuck here!" Then he turned back to Hermione. "I fell through the veil while fighting that bitch of a cousin. It's all coming back now. I remember my mind going to jelly after talking to Fumbly here, and then I went about life as I would have any other day at Hogwarts. I thought I was gone when I fell through that dark pit, but then I woke up here, in the same situation as you Hermione, only I was twenty years younger." Then he turned back to Dumbledore. "How come I remember all of a sudden? How come I knew who Hermione was as soon as I heard her name? All I knew was that I knew her, but now I remember everything!"

"Do you?" The Headmaster asked.

"Yes! I know she was born September 19, 1979. She is a Gryffindor, 7th year, and I'm sure she made Head Girl, as I know she a 5th year prefect and most likely a 6th year prefect as well. She has wanted to be an unspeakable since her 5th year, she has this uncontrollable hair that has tamed since last time I saw her, from what I heard she a patronus resembling an otter, she is one of the smartest witches I know, she has a fear of heights and flying, she is founder of S.P.E.W., she has a cat named Crookshanks, her parents are muggles, they are dentists, whatever that means, her wand is made of vine wood, and has a dragon heartstring core, she used a time turner in her third year, the year she saved me from the dementor's kiss along with Harry, she is fond of freshly mown grass, and new parchment, she is bossy, and stubborn, and has these golden-honey coloured eyes that everyone mistakes for brown! So don't question the fact that I remember Hermione."

Hermione sat there in shock. How the hell did he know all of that? She didn't even know he knew her birthday, let alone her patronus shape, her amortentia scents, and what her wand was made of... she could barely remember that.

"Well I don't doubt that you don't know her Mr. Black, I was simply asking. As to why you remembered her all of a sudden, I'm sorry, but I seem to lack the answer."

"Headmaster?" Hermione said gaining the old man's attention. "Will I lose my memory too?"

"I'm sorry Ms. Granger, but there really is no knowing. As I said before, the veil works in a mysterious way. It has a mind of its own, nobody knows what to expect from it. One can only hope that you won't share Mr. Black's misfortune."

"I see," Hermione said in disappointment.

"Headmaster, I have a question if you don't mind," Sirius said turning in his seat to face Dumbledore.

"By all means Mr. Black."

"Well now that I remember all of this, and yes I do remember it all, will I lose my memory again?"

"Well my boy, statistics show that if a memory is lost and then regained again, it is by cause of something miraculous. Usually a connection between two loved ones. My guess is this is you and Hermione." Hermione and Sirius glanced up and away from each other and almost instantly blushed. Dumbledore saw this and realized he had made the wrong assumption of the two in the future, _'after all he would have been twenty years older than her,' he thought._

'_No reason to keep love locked away,' his conscience answered._

"Or in this case it could have been a strong friendship. I believe Sirius just said that you saved him from the dementor's in your third year with a boy named Harry."

Hermione nodded and said, "yes, Harry is Sirius' godson." She thought about telling the Headmaster that Harry was also Lily and James Potter's son, but decided to wait until she had actually met them until she started telling people about their short lives.

Unfortunately for her that plan would not follow through due to Sirius' lack of subtlety. "Actually, he's also the son of –

"James Potter and Lily Evans?" Dumbledore asked. Hermione and Sirius' eyes went extremely wide with shock. "How could I have guessed? I knew Ms. Evens would cave to Mr. Potter's charm. I didn't know it would take so long, but alas I am happy and the rest of the staff will be too. Do you remember when Ms. Evans finally gave in Mr. Black?" The old man was acting like a seventh year girl, and quite frankly it was scaring the two students in front of him, however Sirius soon forgot about the old coot, and grew sad remembering Lily and James' murder would occur in the next two years. Although, he soon perked up realizing that this could be his chance to save them.

"Well Headmaster, I believe she finally said yes this year around November if I'm not mistaken, they got married this summer, but –" He looked down to keep from crying.

Hermione then realized what Sirius was about to tell the Headmaster. She had to stop him. "But they didn't have Harry until June of the next year," Hermione finished. Sirius shot his head to look at her, but Hermione shot him back with the 'not now' look.

"Well that is all just splendid! I must got and tell Minerva and the rest, they will be delighted, and don't worry you're secrets are safe with me!"

Sirius shot Hermione one more death glare before standing up to chase after the Headmaster. When he turned around, good old Fumbly was gone. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? WHY DID YOU CUT ME OFF LIKE THAT? I WAS ABOUT TO TELL HIM WHAT HAPPENED TO LILY AND JAMES! NOW HE THINKS IT'S ONE BIG HAPPY ENDING!"

"Sirius! We can't tell him! We can't tell anyone! History can not change! It is their destiny! I'm sorry but it had to be done."

"THEY ARE MY BEST FRIENDS!"

"AND HARRY IS MY BEST FRIEND! DO YOU THINK I WANTED HIM TO BE AN ORPHAN?"

"Try explaining that to him when his parents are dead and you did nothing to help it. You know what you little know it all, you are selfish, you want Harry all to yourself. You're nothing but a cold hearted BITCH!"

Hermione had tears in her eyes, but was using all she had to keep them from falling. "Get out."

"What?"

"I said, GET OUT!"

"Fine, I'll save Harry's parents by myself. Feel better mudblood," and with that he stalked out of the infirmary doors, leaving Hermione balling her eyes out in tears.

**Alright... so some hostility there I would say. Hmmm whatever will happen next? Only way to find out is for me to write another chapter... only way for me to write another chapter is with the motivation of your reviews...so click the button! hpobsessor**


	5. High and Low

**Enjoy guys!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**Chapter Five**

**High and Low**

Hermione finally gained control of her crying by the time she was let out of the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey had given her some anti-dizziness potions and had sent her on her way to see Dumbledore for her sorting, and to get her schedule. As she walked out, that little voice inside her head arrived again.

'_Maybe he was right, you know?'_

'_Excuse me, but who's side are you on? That bastard called me a bitch, not to mention a mudblood!'_

'_Are we talking about the same person?' her conscience asked._

'_What do you mean?'_

'_Well I was talking about Snape, who were you talking about?'_

'_Sirius Black! Snape? Where in hell did that come from?'_

'_Well he's always talked about Sirius being a stuck up son of a bitch, and nobody ever considered if it was true. Now I think we can safely say... it is.'_

'_Well I guess you're right.' Hermione thought, but for some reason she wasn't as angry at Sirius anymore._

'_What's there to guess? The prick called you a fucking mudblood for chrissake!'_

'_I know, I know! No need to remind me! But I mean it isn't as if I was being miss goody two shoes. I mean why shouldn't Lily and James deserve to live, I mean they are his best friends and Harry's parents.'_

'_I can't believe I'm hearing this!'_

'_Well you are. In fact I am going to find him right now and we are going to talk this over.'_

'_Who are you and what did you do with Hermione Granger?'_

'_Just shut up! Shit he's coming down the stairs!'_

'_Now's your chance **miss goody two shoes**.'_

Sirius, in fact, was coming down the stairs and he was headed straight towards her. Hermione acted normal, or as normal as she could get, and waited on the next landing for Sirius to pass her, then she would make her next move. As he grew closer, Sirius saw what Hermione was doing. She was waiting for him.

'_Ha! And she thinks I'm even going to consider talking to her, well she's got another thing coming!' Sirius thought as he scowled at Hermione while continuing to descend the stairwell._

'_Oh great he's scowling.' Hermione thought._

'_Wow! You are a smart one, tomorrow we'll work on identifying smiley and frowny faces. Of course he's scowling, did you expect a box of chocolates and a dozen roses? Just work on changing it okay?'_

Sirius was now two steps from the landing, and currently still holding one of the foulest faces Hermione had ever seen, save for Malfoy. He advanced slowly, and just as he was about to stop, he turned slightly, ran into Hermione's shoulder harshly, whispered a foul name under his breath and was on his way again down the next flight of stairs.

Hermione lividly turned around, her wand at the ready and as she began to speak the incantation, she was taken by surprise. "Aaaaah!" Within seconds Hermione was hanging twenty-five meters about the ground. Peeves had her dangling in his hand, held only by one shoe.

"Oooh! Fresh meats! I wonder whats the ickle girly would give me to let her go."

"LET HER GO PEEVES!" A voice yelled from below. Hermione's eyes were shut, but she knew the voice belonged to Sirius.

"Um... I don't really wants to!" Peeves yelled as he flew over a massive drop with a screaming Hermione still in his grasp.

Sirius ran to the closest landing and yelled again, however nobody could scare Peeves... well save for one. His voice could be heard throughout the school as he yelled, "PEEVES!" Suddenly the look of mischief in the poltergeist's eyes turned to fear as he knew the Bloody Barron was drawing near.

"Fine, the ickle girly is down! Just don't lets him get me!" Peeves yelled as he put her down. Then again, put down might not be the right words for this action. He swooped over the same four story drop that he had flown over before, and let go of Hermione, flying off in fear.

The seventh year girl was now falling down a very high four stories, and the tiled floor awaiting her didn't look too welcoming. Sirius leaned over the banister to see a screaming Hermione falling at a great speed towards a very hard bottom floor. Quickly pulling his wand out of his pocket, he pointed it directly at Hermione's chest, "ARESTO MOMENTUM!" her body stopped moving instantly and was now levitating a good thirty meters off the ground still. Sirius began lifting her body slowly towards his landing when suddenly, "EXPELLIARMUS!"

Sirius' wand was gone and Hermione was falling at a horrendous speed once again. He quickly wisped around to see Lucius Malfoy running off with _his_ wand in his hand. Realizing that his wand could wait and Hermione's falling body couldn't, he rushed to the banister again.

Hermione by now had passed out from shock, and her silent body was a mere twenty meters from the ground and quickly descending. "SOMEBODY HELP! QUICK SOMEBODY!" But nobody came. They were all in class. Trust the only troublemaker, the only one (besides Malfoy) to cut class, to actually be there when he was needed, when nobody else was around.

That was it, he was too late. Hermione hit the ground with mass force, and if she hadn't already been unconscious, she definitely was now. Sirius had to get down there to her, but how? He looked at the moving staircases, he would never make it in time, she could die by the time he reached her. There had to be another way. He turned around to see if there was any other, quicker way and notice something lying on the ground. It was a wand. It was his wand. '_Malfoy must have dropped it when he was running away, that sick fuck!' _ He ran to pick it up, and then Sirius got an idea. He ran back to the banister and within seconds he had jumped over the side, and now he too was falling quite quickly towards a very hard surface. Without panicking he knew what he had to do.

Now a mere five meters from the ground, he pointed his wand at himself and yelled, "ARESTO MOMENTUM!" Sure enough he stopped in mid-air. He was now close enough to let go and fall the rest of the way. This way he wouldn't have the four stories worth of speed behind him, and he could land safely. "Finité Incantatum." He dropped, landed on his feet and quickly ran to the unconscious damsel in distress.

"Hermione? Hermione can you hear me?" he began to panic as he lightly shook her body and tapped her face. No answer. "Shit! Enervate!" No response. "Fuck! Fine, we'll do it the hard way! Wingardium Leviosa!" Hermione's limp body lifted off the ground and Sirius made his way (quite quickly) to the hospital wing for, what he hoped to be, the last time today.

Arriving at the infirmary doors he rushed in with Hermione's floating body, and yelled, "POPPY! POPPY! HELP! PLEASE POPPY COME HERE!"

"Alright Mr. Black, I'm here. Wh- Oh my word! Bring her over here! QUICK!" Sirius did as he was told and lay Hermione on the white hospital bed. "Now Mr. Black, what happened to her?"

Sirius began speaking as she did multiple wand test son Hermione's motionless body. "Well you see, it was Peeves. He picked her up and flew over this four story drop. The Bloody Barron came and he put her down. Well actually he dropped her down that four story drop. I saved her once, and I was bringing her safely back up when Malfoy disarmed me. She fell again, and this time I had no wand, so I failed to rescue her."

Without looking up, Madam Pomfrey said, "Very good. Next time I recommend lowering her to the ground, seems safer than letting her fall that extra forty or so meters, should Mr. Malfoy show up again. Besides, not that Ms. Granger minds at all, for I'm sure if you weren't there she would have died, but why weren't you in class? She looked up at him for his answer, and he returned her look with a look of his own. His said, _"are you crazy? Me, Sirius Black, in class? Who do you think I am? Lily Sodding Evans?" _"Right then, I see your point, and if it weren't for you saving Ms. Granger here, I would be forced to give you detention. So... I would thank her later if I were you. As for Ms. Granger, she is very much an injured girl. She has broken three of her ribs, she has a broken leg and wrist, nothing I can't fix though. As for the rest –"

"The rest?" Sirius asked in shock.

"Yes, her head received a massive blow, and unfortunately she will suffer from memory loss."

"Memory loss? How much memory loss?"

"Quite a lot I'm afraid. I would be surprised if she remembered she is a witch."

"Well then, I'll help her remember! I won't leave her side! I'll help her with anything she needs!"

Madam Pomfrey laughed, "thank you kindly Mr. Black, but she needs proper care, not a round of fire whiskey from you and then be expected to perform a patronus. Thank you, but I think I'll get Ms. Evans to help."

"NO! Come on Poppy! It is my fault she is in this situation! Please, let me get her out of it! PLEASE!" He was adamant to help Hermione and he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

Madam Pomfrey sighed and said, "very well Mr. Black. Her bones should be restored by eight o'clock tomorrow morning. Come back here by then to receive further instruction."

He smiled, "I'll be here," and then he headed out.

"Oh and Mr. Black?" she called after him causing him to turn around. "Enjoy tonight. It will be the last time you will be spending it alone for a _long_ time."

0000000000000000000000000000000000

**Alright... so what's going to happen next? Guess you'll just have to review to find out! Kisses! Dominique (Hpobsessor)**


	6. Late

1**Hey guys, sorry it took so long, anyway I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. **

**Chapter Six**

**Late**

Sirius walked along the corridor with the attitude of someone who just lost a loved one. The hallway was extremely busy. Now was the chance to get out and away from school work, nasty teachers, point deduction etc, and the students were taking full advantage of it. Normally Sirius would be talking up the many single, or otherwise, girls that traipsed around him, but tonight he felt legitimately different.

"Hi Sirius! Where have you been lately? I missed you." The girl was extremely fruity. She tried to stop him in his place and wrap her lengthy arms around his neck, but he kept walking.

"Oh... hi Cora. I don't know I spent some time in the hospital wing today." He was completely detached from the conversation, and barely even looked at the blonde rushing to keep up with him.

"How dull... so do you want to go somewhere more... quiet?" He looked at the vixen smiled on her face. Any other day he would have jumped in bed with her before she had the chance to ask but today, tonight, tonight he had different things on his mind.

He looked away with almost a cold glare and asked, "why would we do that?" She stopped in her tracks and he kept going. This was a first. The whole corridor stopped frozen, eyes drifted to watch as the infamous player, Sirius Black, rejected the school harlot, Cora Blossom, it just wasn't done. If Cora offered, Sirius accepted, and vice versa. It was as if Armageddon was upon them. Cora was beside herself, she didn't know what to do, so she did what she did best. "Owl me! Don't be a stranger Siri-baby!" She flirted, and kept that same positive attitude from before only this time she didn't really mean it. Sirius on the other hand didn't think twice about whether Cora Blossom needed her daily dose of Sirius Black. His mind was completely absorbed with the life he was about to receive.

Finally trudging through the portrait to the Gryffindor tower, Sirius was bombarded with his best mates, the Marauders as it were. "PADS! Where have you been? You didn't show up to any classes?" If anyone was to be the father figure it was sure to be Remus.

"Oh, just at the infirmary."

"All day?"

"Yeah, kind of."

"Were you with the broad?" James smirked. The smirk got his blood moving. He was with his friends and the fact that they were already making jokes put his mind at peace, until he realized that this "broad" they were referring to was not just any bird, she was soon to be his protegee. All of a sudden the smirk that made his blood rush and make him smile too was soon turned into a pale white face smothered with a frown.

Remus, turning into Dad again noticed, "Guys stop, something's obviously wrong. Sirius? Is Ms. Granger okay?"

"Not really."

"Well she did wake up didn't she?" James asked.

"Well yeah, sort of, I mean she did and I talked to her, and I found out that she's..." Faltering as he remembered that no one, save for Dumbledore, knew of him being from the future. He couldn't tell them that now, it was too much.

"She's what mate?"

"She's a family friend, yeah right piece of work too. First thing we talked about ended up turning into this massive row and she kicked me out."

"Why what happened?" Peter asked.

"I might have called her a mudblood and -

"Padfoot!"

"You didn't!"

"Wow."

"Yeah, well she rightfully kicked me out, and now I see where she was coming from when the argument started and well the point it she was right and I was wrong, somehow it always turns out that way with these birds."

"Wow, first day and she's already kicking you out, Padfoot I overestimate you sometimes."

"Yea well my little attitude problem caused her a lot of damage. Later I saw her walking up the steps, I guess she was discharged, anyways she stopped on a landing and I knew she wanted to talk about before, but me being my right old self shoved past her and called her some name."

"Sirius, you really did have a bad day."

"Tell me about it, it gets worse. Peeves comes to take a look at the fresh meat, and well, to put it shortly he basically dropped her four stories and she hit the basement floor with a louder thud then when the atomic bomb was dropped."

"The what?" James asked.

"Never mind, muggle studies."

"Humph, when did you ever pay attention?"

"James, maybe now is not the time." Remus chimed in.

"So basically I rushed her back to Poppy and somewhere in between her telling me the extent of injuries, by the way she lost her memory, and me wondering how I could get a hold of Peeves so I could ring his neck, I offered to help Hermione, Ms. Granger, with anything needed. So basically all in all I signed up to teach her everything she used to know, which is probably more than I'll know in a lifetime. So now, starting tomorrow I become a girls hope in starting over and forgive me if I find that to be a bit unnerving."

"Wow."

"That's really..." James strived for the right word, this was an awkward time for him. It wasn't often that his best friend did something for other people, "admirable. Good for you Pads."

"Thanks, now I have a long _year_ ahead of me so I think I'm going to catch some shut eye. Good night." With that Sirius walked up the steps towards the boys dormitory.

eeeeeeeeeeeeeee

"_Hermione, I have to tell you something." Hermione smiled as she looked into her new friends eyes. Sirius knew this wouldn't be easy on either of them but it had to be done. He smiled back at her and before he had the chance to stop himself those four words that shout dread tumbled out of his mouth, "you should sit down."_

"_Uh-oh." She slowly sat on the bench. _

"_Um, as cliche as this sounds, there really is no easy way to tell you this."_

"_Come on Sirius, you've known me for ten minutes, how hard can it be to tell something to someone you hardly know."_

"_You don't know the half of it."_

"_Try me."_

"_Well the fact of the matter is, the reason why you see these pictures move and talk, and those moving staircases well... it's not just a fluke in what you think is your crazy life, but really it's as simple as you're a witch."_

"_Ha ha very funny. You're right maybe telling a stranger something like that would be awkward, but seriously what did you want to tell me?" Her smile was as big as ever, she had no idea he was being completely serious. That is until he gave her the look that said, 'this is no joke,' "What? You're kidding, there's no such thing! Magic? A witch?"_

"_Yup. I know it's hard to grasp, but -_

"_Hard to grasp? I suppose everyone walks around with pointy hats and wands and we cast magic spells on people who do wrong." She was completely above Sirius, joking around as though he were a ten year old who just told her there was no such thing as Santa Clause. _

"_Actually, we only wear the hats at the end of year feast, we do carry wands, and when it comes down to spells there are so many kinds I can't even begin to tell you." He was smiling, he had no idea what he was in for._

_Her smile suddenly vanished. "You're serious aren't you?"_

'_Completely."_

_She looked down at the ground before her, took a deep breath and looked back at him. He saw a tear roll down her cheek, "you know, they have doctors for people like you."_

"_No listen-_

"_No you listen! I'm trying to recuperate from a head injury. I don't have time for creeps like you!"_

_eeeeeeeeeeeeee_

"_Hermione will you just sit down so I can get you in the right position to do this spell, I can't do this with you fidgeting around and trying to fix my hair all the time. I made a promise to help you and helping you is what I'm trying to do, now will you please sit still!"_

_Hermione stood up and walked around Sirius waving her wand around him as though she were angry but instead, "Listen to you all macho... chivalry never dies does it. Tell you what I don't need your help anymore. I'm perfectly capable of reading a book and figuring this out on my own so if you'll be so kind as to leave I'd greatly oblige."_

"_You know what woman! I'm not about to sit about and watch you lose your memory again, especially while I'm around to take the heat for it. So you're going to sit down and listen, is that clear?" His head was steaming, his cheeks looked seconds away from exploding, however it did make an impact of Hermione. She sat down instantly and became limp. _

"_Teach me obi wan."_

"_What the hell does that mean."_

"_I don't know... it's something I recall from before... well at least it's a sign."_

"_Yeah now listen. Place your left leg there with your right palm on top. Now repeat... Wingardium Leviosa." She was silent. "I said repeat it." Still nothing. "Oh so now you aren't talking? Well this should be fun. No, I tell you what, I'm done, I can't do this anymore. I'm through, find another guru!" And he slammed the door behind him, leaving a smiling Hermione all by herself._

_eeeeeeeeeeee_

_Sirius walked the hallway and realized something. He had made a vow, and now the girl whom he injured, whom he saved was now all by herself in a room where she had no idea what to do, granted whether she said that she did or not. _

"_Shit, she's gonna blow the place up." Quickly turning around he ran straight back into the room where they were working. Shutting his eyes he started bellowing, "Look, I know you don't want to talk to me right now, but the thing is I worry about you Hermione. If you can't do this simple charm and I leave you alone-_

"_Sirius! Shut up! Ok I admit it, I need your help, so will you please open your god damn eyes and get me down from here." Sirius opened his eyes and found Hermione's chair, with Hermione still in it floating a good eight feet off the ground. "Please, I'm sorry, just get me down, I don't like heights!"_

_Smirking he said, "finite incantatum," and the chair lowered itself to the ground again._

"_You have to teach me that one."_

"_First let's get the charm down without killing you, then we can work on stopping it._"

eeeeeeeeeeee

"_Listen Hermione," Sirius started._

"_Uh-oh, please don't tell me this is one of those 'you might want to sit down' conversations. I didn't really enjoy the last one."_

"_No actually I have a question to ask you." He was sweating profusely._

"_Oh well, in that case can you make it quick, I was about to go running." She was smiling as usual, and right in the middle of stretching her hamstrings._

"_Sure. Well you see I was just wondering-_

"_Sirius, do you want to go to the dance with me?" She took the words right out of his mouth. _

'_**How did she do that so easily?' he asked himself. 'I've been beating myself to do that for months, and here she sits in her little shorts and tank top and she pops the question as though she's reading it from the Daily Profit.'** "What did you just ask me?"_

_She turned around and began stretching the other leg and as she reached over to touch her toe, she asked selflessly, "do you want to go to the dance with me?"_

_When he didn't answer she stopped stretching. She didn't turn around, fear now traveled through her bloodstream. It wasn't until she felt his hands turning her body around that she felt completely pure. He slowly turned her around and lightly placed his lips on hers-_

_eeeeeeeeeeeee_

Sirius woke up with a gasp. "Did I just dream that? I can't like her, she's twenty years younger than me!"

"_Not anymore." His conscience pointed out._

"Well I can't like her. Not now!"

"Pads shut up it's 6 am go back to sleep." Remus mumbled in a deep sleep murmur.

Sirius couldn't, he was too in shock about what he just dreamt. He didn't like Hermione he couldn't in theory she was twenty years younger than him and as of now she didn't know who she was, let alone that she's a witch. He pulled some slacks on and took his sleeveless shirt off. That's it he would go for a run around the grounds, to clear his mind, that would do it.

As he jogged around the school grounds he took into consideration that Hermione was in fact a very attractive girl and he would be working with her all year, but that fact had to remain in his mind, he had to be professional. He could not fall for his "student." It was just a dream and nothing would come of it. He was strictly in this to help Hermione regain her magical status and earn himself a better name.

He slowed to a walk and heard the breakfast bell toll. "Shit, I'm late!" He ran to the infirmary and pushed through the doors to find Poppy making the bed which Hermione had occupied last night. "Where is she?"

"You're late Mr. Black. If you cannot be on time I have to presume that you are not capable of such a task."

"NO!" He shouted. She was quickly taken aback by his tone and straightened up and cleared his throat, "I mean, please Poppy, Madam Pomfrey, I need to do this, I'm the reason she's in this state, please let me get her out of it. Please I'm begging you!"

She looked at him with a stern face and realized that this boy in front of her, though completely thoughtless about his actions was one of the most pure hearted figures she'd ever met. He was a little loose when it came to female friends, but nonetheless she had met no one more loyal than he and the other Marauders. She would be a fool to pass him up on this. Sighing deeply, she smiled, and said, "Ms. Granger is in the other room waiting for you." Sirius began to turn around, but she caught him before he could go anywhere. "Wait, you need to know, she knows nothing, she doesn't know where she is, all she knows is her name is Hermione Granger, and that she was somehow hurt, she doesn't know how though, I trust you will inform her of that. Oh and also, she knows nothing of our world or the fact that she is from the future. All of this will need to be told to her through caring words as she is in quite a state as it is. Now you are to take her to the Gryffindor Tower and explain all of this in _your_ room, nowhere else." Sirius took this quite the wrong way, however, unfortunately for him she caught onto his little innuendo and slapped him over the backside of the head before he had the chance to say anything. "Get to work Mr. Black. I trust you are up to this."

"I guess we will soon find out."

He turned to walk out, but was once again stopped by the medi-witch. "Oh I forgot to tell you, you're schedule has been modified to match hers. Once she has started to improve more, you will be able to take on independent study classes to catch up on your classes. I have talked to Headmaster Dumbledore and he has agreed to count this as part of your N.E.W.T. score as you will have very little time to perform for them. Now here is your schedule. She is waiting for you outside. Oh and... good luck, I fear you will be needing it."

"Thank you Pop-Madam Pomfrey." He took the schedule and went into the next room to meet his new protegee.

Sirius pushed the light door open to find Hermione sitting in a chair with her head bowing, staring at her thumbs as they twiddled in her lap. She didn't look up when he walked in, but she did stop moving her thumbs, she was definitely aware someone was in the room. He cleared his throat and this time she looked in his direction.

"Hi there." He said with a comforting smile. "Do you know who I am?" She shook her head. "Well I'm Sirius, I'm going to help you recuperate." She smiled lightly but that was as far as her enthusiasm went. Sirius knew this must be difficult for her, she was a lost soul at this moment, so he tried to lighten the mood, "consider yourself lucky... you get to spend every second of the next year, maybe more if you're lucky, with me."

Then the first words to escape her mouth, came with complete lack of happiness and full of sarcasm, "don't I feel lucky."

"Right then. Shall we get going, I have a lot to tell you and we need to get started straight away."

The two walked in silence. Thankfully she walked with her head down the entire way, for if she saw the moving pictures around her, Sirius was afraid that these fainting spells would have reason to continue. They reached the portrait of the Fat Lady and when she asked for the password, Hermione went ape-shit.

"Wh-did that thing- That painting just spoke to me!"

Ignoring her, Sirius spoke, "Richard the Lionheart," and he dragged Hermione inside before she could say anymore.

As he dragged her along she continued to ask questions, "Excuse me, what is going on? Why is everything Red and Gold? Why is the password Richard the Lionheart? Would you mind explaining this to me? Hello!" Sirius didn't answer, instead he took her up the flight of stairs that led to the girls and boys dormitories. They reached the door and he took a deep breath. "Where are we?"

"We are in the Gryffindor Dorm, Gryffindor is our house, I'll explain that later. This is the boys dorm and we are going to go inside to... I can't believe I'm saying this... talk."

Hermione caught on quite fast that this bloke in front of her wasn't to bring girls to his room and "talk." "So that's what you want to do? Because sorry to burst your bubble, but not all firls are into blokes who expect that within the first fifteen minutes of meeting."

"Just get inside."

eeeeeeeeeeeeee

**Right so... how was it. I understand this chapter is kinda lax on the whole excitement part, but I promise it only gets better from now on out. If you hadn't caught on but that dream is somewhat significant... hmm... I hope you liked it. I'll get on with writing the next chappie straight away, it should be up soon (I hope... school/work/evening theatre company/Rockettes permitting)**. **Anyway... REVIEW! Dominique (hpobsessor)**


	7. You're a Witch

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**Chapter Seven**

**You're a Witch**

Hermione walked inside the dorm to find seven king-sized beds around the room, each with a large trunk at the foot. "What's going on Sirius?"

Ignoring the question, Sirius walked over to the mirror and began to primp his hair as though it were routine. When she figured out he wasn't going to answer her, she cleared her throat to grab his attention. Quickly glancing up and looking at her through the mirror, he saw her looking at him with an eye that said, '_Hello! Are you going to talk to me or just sit in front of the mirror looking at yourself like a girl!' _If one thing was for sure, head injury or not, Hermione was still the moody little witch that she was before. "You can sit down. That's my bed behind you." He saw her give a half smile before softly setting herself on the silk maroon linens, and then, as odd as it sounds, a crunching noise was heard from where Hermione just sat down. Before Sirius had the chance to begin primping again, he turned around and asked, "call me bonkers and all, but did your backside just crackle?"

"You make me sound like a bowl of Rice Crispies!"

"What?"

"You know. The cereal. Never mind." She stood up and found a crumpled piece of paper on the bed.

"Let me see it." Sirius reached for it but Hermione only turned away so he couldn't reach. "Fine, will you at least read it so we can find out what it says."

"What if it's personal?"

"It was on my bed! If it's personal, why should be reading it in the first place?"

"Never mind. Okay... Um..." She tried pressing the paper out so it was easier to read and began, "Sirius- Your persistence in this situation has made me a proud Headmaster, please accept this password as a token of my gratification. Madam Pince has notified me of your instructions. So as to sleeping conditions I have arranged for you and Ms. Granger to share somewhat of a Head's Common Room/Dormitory. This way you can keep an eye on her, and still follow school policy. My Sincerities, Albus Dumbledore." She looked up and saw his mouth wide open with awe. "Do you want to read it?" She offered him the piece of paper and he slowly took it from her hands. "Who's Albus Dumbledore?"

With wide eyes Sirius answered, "the Headmaster here at Hogwarts." She began asking more questions but he ignored each one as he slowly read the letter to himself. His wide eyes soon changed to small disappointed eyes with a side of a frown. "Great." His tone was far from excited.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just that now, not only do I have to spend every bleeding second of the day with you but I also have to live with you." He turned to throw the paper in the bin and spoke under his breath, "I swear I must have done something to deserve this."

"Look, I don't even know where I am. I didn't know who I was this morning, do you think I'm excited about sharing my life with a complete stranger from now on? I think not. Now... what do you need to talk to me about." Hermione's voice was growing tense, and Sirius knew she only wanted to hear what he had to tell her because otherwise she might flip out on him again.

He looked at her with a pitiful face now. "What? What's wrong? Just tell me!"

"Okay, but sit down first." She did as she was told. "And promise me you won't flip your lid again."

"I promise, now what is it?" She said it without a care as though she were so strong that nothing could bring her down.

"Okay so what I'm about to tell you will probably be a bit abstract and well I completely understand if you-

"Sirius! Just tell me."

"You're a witch." He just blurted it out. He instantly wished he hadn't, but then something completely unexpected happened.

"Ha! Yeah alright. Sure. I'm a witch." She smiled as she stood up off the bed. "Ladies and gentlemen, I, Hermione Granger, am a witch. Please no autographs." She was laughing hysterically. It was just like his dream. She was mocking him.

"I'm serious."

"I know, and I'm Hermione Granger!" She giggled.

"NO! I'm not joking! I'm being serious. You are a witch."

His tone shocked her a bit and she looked him in the eye. When he didn't start laughing and say "gotcha," she sat back down on the bed and said, "okay I knew you were a bit sketchy from the beginning, but seriously now, you're scaring me."

"I don't want to scare you Hermione. I'm telling the truth. You are a witch, and I'm a wizard. I'm not lying, why would I joke about this?" She gave him a incredulous look and he instantly realized what she had meant by that. "Okay fine, but this time I'm telling the truth."

"Prove it." She was getting all high and mighty again. She knew there was no way he could prove it, it would be illogical. There is no such thing as witches and wizards.

"Fine, if it means that much to you."

"It does."

"Pass me that pillow." He was pointing to a red velvet throw pillow sitting next to her on the bed. She picked it up and tossed it to him. Catching it one handed he placed it on the vanity. He hovered his hand about an inch above it and just as he was about to perform the spell, she giggled, causing him to lose focus. "What is it now? I'm doing this like you asked me, but I can't do it unless I concentrate."

"Oh I'm terribly sorry! I was just expecting you to pull out a magic wand is all." She laughed again.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know you wanted me to do it that way. I'm sorry I'm just so advanced I don't have to use one, but whatever floats your broom." She gave him an odd face and watched as he pulled a long wooden stick out of his robes. "Will this suffice? I'm sorry I left my black plastic one in my top hat."

"By all means. I don't care what you use, I'm just waiting for the show." The two of them were masters at verbally abusing each other and Hermione was getting the feeling that this often happened.

"Right then." Pointing the wand tip down on top of the pillow, he lifted then tapped three times and said the words "_Otrev Aref." _ The pillow began to spin in mid-air and it soon landed back in it's place only it wasn't a pillow any more. Standing in it's place was a small tabby cat. It pounced off the vanity and Sirius went to pick it up off the ground. Hermione could not believe her eyes. He placed his wand back in the pocket of his robe and walked over to Hermione with the kitten in his hands. He sat next to her on the bed, and placed the kitten in her lap; it instantly began playing with her robes. "For you... you used to have one." She didn't know it yet but the kitten playing on her lap was almost an exact replica of Crookshanks.

He stood up and walked back over to the vanity. He didn't begin primping but instead he just stood up against it, waiting for her response. She was still looking down at the kitten when he began to thank her for not throwing a fit. He was in mid sentence when she took the kitten off her lap and placed it in the linens of his bed. It didn't mind, it just went from the robes to the duvet. She stood up and walked to where he was standing against the wooden vanity and he noticed the look in her eyes. "Hermione are you okay?"

"Are you joking? Am I okay? Of course I'm not okay! I'm in a house of crazy people. You just turned a pillow into a cat! And you're telling me I can do the same! Sure okay. Forgive me if I'm not all smiles right now, okay but I'm having a bit of a hard time grasping the fact that I'm not a normal person! Am I even human? Oh my god, what am I going to tell my parents?"

'_Great, it's like my bloody dream. Don't tell me I'm going to have to live through it.'_

"They already know! They are so happy. And you were too when you found out! I promise you Hermione, you are perfectly normal, you just have more enhanced qualities about you. There is no reason to get frightened. Everyone, including myself, is here to help you and you will gain your knowledge back and there is no way we will let you lose anymore memories. Hermione, you were one of the smartest witches of your time, there is no way I'm going to let you forget all of that, okay?"

She walked over to the bed and sat down once again. "Okay. I'll be okay. I'm sorry for going crazy like that. It's just it's not everyday that you get told you're a witch and then you see someone turn a pillow into a kitten."

"Well today is not everyday. And I meant what I said, I'm going to help you gain everything back."

She took a deep breath. She had been fighting back tears this whole time. "Thank you. But can I ask you a question."

"Sure, I'm going to have to get used to that if I'm going to help retrieve you're knowledge."

"Why are you helping me? Fifteen minutes ago you were complaining that you had to help me, let alone that you now have to live with me. You seemed so against me. Not to mention, I have a feeling we haven't been getting along since the beginning. So why are you helping me all of a sudden?"

"Hermione, you were dropped on your head. It was a four story drop. You suffered from memory loss and amongst other things that are now fixed, and I offered to help you."

"But why? Up until now you seemed a little less than motivated to be within five feet of me."

He sighed, "Okay, the day when you were dropped, well it was sort of because of me. We had just had this macro fight, I had called you a mudblood, and you well you were being indifferent."

"What's a mudblood?"

"Not now, I'll tell you another day." She nodded and he continued. "Well I saw you on the steps and I could tell you were coming to talk to me, instead of stopping, I just shoved past you. Then Peeves, he's a poltergeist and a right horrible one at that, picked you up and began to torture you up in the air. I don't know if you remember but you're terrified of heights."

"I am?"

"That answers that question. Anyways, I told him to let you go. I may have been angry with you but nobody deserves to be treated like that. Well he took me a little bit to literally. He took you over the empty space, that just happened to be a four story drop and let go of you."

"Oh my god."

"Well I ran to the edge and stopped you. I began to lift you back up again, which was a mistake. I should have lowered you instead. So as I was doing this. This git, Malfoy, took my wand and you fell. So I jumped down to where you were –

"You jumped four stories?"

"Well somewhat, I used a spell. Anyways and then I brought you up to the infirmary. It was then that I realized, it was my fault you had fallen and I therefore offered to help you." Hermione began to tear up. He could tell though that they were tears of joy this time. "Great, now I'm going to have to deal with this." Hermione let out a small laugh under her tears and slapped him in the chest.

"Thank you Sirius. That has to have been the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. Of course that is keeping in mind that I have no memories."

"Well then, for now, you're welcome."

"Is there anything else I need to know?" She asked.

Sirius thought long and hard about telling her now about the fact that she is from the future, but realized if she reacted to this in the way that she did, there was no knowing how she would react to that information. He decided it was maybe best to leave that for a later time. "Um... not at the moment."

She didn't notice the anxiety in his voice, and instead jumped to her feet. "Okay then, how about we go and search for our new living quarters."

"Sounds like a plan."

The two walked out of the Gryffindor tower, and Hermione became infatuated with everything going on around her. The portraits were moving, along with the stairwells. She wouldn't shut up about the fact that they had wands, and the passwords to each portrait was amazing. Not to mention the part about actually learning magic in a school just made for magic made her almost unbearable to stand next to.

"So, is this a boarding school, I mean why do we live here?"

"What's a boarding school?"

"You're serious?"

"I thought we've already been through this." He said with a smirk.

"Haha very funny. Come on now though, you don't know what a boarding school is?"

"Do you think I would have asked if I did?"

"Good point. Well basically it's a school where the children don't go home. They stay at the school."

"Well yeah I guess it is like that. But you make it sound horrible."

"That's because it usually is. Most of the time, the parents who send their children there don't have any time to spend with their kids. Either that or they just don't want to."

"Wow, that is horrible. Well you have nothing to worry about. We aren't here because I parents don't like us. This is how every witch and wizard goes to school. I think it's because it helps us learn more. You know if your in an environment that circles around the subject then you are more apt to learn faster. Besides here, there is no choice but to surround yourself with magic. If muggle children went home they would be subject to non-magic skills and likely lose their chance at picking up the magic ones."

"Muggle?"

"Oh. It's a non-magic person. Some of the students here a muggleborn. Like you for instance. Both of your parents are dentists. Not magical at all, whereas I'm a pureblood wizard. Both of my parental units are from the wizarding world. There are also halfbloods. They have one of each."

"Gotcha. So if I were to go home I would be more likely to pick up the muggle traits."

"Exactly. Because there is no one to enforce magic into you."

"Right. I think I understand."

"This is it."

"What?"

They had stopped and Hermione realized they had arrived at the portrait to their rooms. "Oh. Wow, the portrait is gorgeous. It looks like a wedding."

"So it does." The portrait hanging in front of them was of the inside of a church. There was a young man standing at the end of the alter who seemed to be bouncing up and down as though he were doing toe-ups in gym. He had black shaggy hair, much like Sirius' now, and he seemed to be somewhat tall. He was obviously the groom. The church kept filling up with people and suddenly as though somebody had pushed a button, the wedding march began. A bride appeared, but Sirius and Hermione couldn't see her face due to the thick veil. Then all of a sudden the portrait stopped and began again. "That's odd. I've never seen a repetitive portrait before, they usually just carry on as if it's just another world and they're going on with life as normal. This is just like a photograph. Hmm... I wonder why that is."

"Well nonetheless it's gorgeous. Remind me to ask about photos later, but now let's just go see inside." They walk inside and once again the walls are beautiful, vibrant red and gold. "What is this? Some kind of theme?"

"Actually yes. We are in the Gryffindor House. Our symbol is a lion, and our house colours are red and gold. There are three other houses in the school. Hufflepuff... they are the badgers and their colours are yellow and black. Then there's Ravenclaw... obviously ravens, and they're blue and white. And finally, Slytherin. Our enemy. They are green and silver, with a serpent symbol. Remember I told you about Malfoy? Well he's a darling Slytherin."

"Right."

"We each try and gain points throughout the year and we have Quidditch games too. I'll explain that later. In fact you'll have to come to our practices, because I'm on the team. So you'll actually get to see that."

"Great!" Hermione had no idea what he was talking about, but for right now she just nodded and smiled. "Well then, look at this room!"

"Actually this is just the common room." She was right though, the room was gorgeous, and massive. There were two massive stairwells the met at the top with a huge balcony. In the center of the common room was a massive five-person sofa, with two big arm chairs on either side. This was all surrounding a big fire pit. In between the two stairwells was a door that they soon found out entered into a lavatory. To the right of the right stairwell was a small library which Hermione soon became fascinated by. If there was one thing besides her moodiness that hadn't changed, it was definitely her love for books. They continued walking around and found a small kitchen with a table and four chairs inside. They had everything, and they hadn't even seen their rooms yet. "Wow, this is amazing. I've never had my own private kitchen before."

Hermione scoffed. "Boys and their bloody stomachs. Besides it's not just yours, it's mine too!"

"Yeah but you can't eat very much, I mean look at you. You can't weigh more than six and a half stone!" He was right, she was tiny, and it was almost unnatural.

"I eat!" She defended herself.

"We'll soon see about that. But now I want to see my room." He dashed up the stairs and tried to open his room. He soon realized it was locked. "What? Why won't it open? This is clearly my room."

"How do you know?" She asked. He stepped aside and she saw that the door had a gold plaque with his name on it. "Oh. Well in that case maybe you need to say a password. That seems to get us everywhere."

"It's worth a try. He took out his wand and tapped the doorknob as he thought silently to himself. The doorknob instantly turned and the oak door opened, revealing Sirius' room. The two walked in and Hermione mumbled something about how he must be loving this, the fact that a girl was voluntarily walking into his bedroom, especially since last time she was asked to go in his room with him.

"Brilliant!" The room was in fact splendid. The black room with gold bordering almost made Hermione jealous, also due to the fact that she hadn't seen her own yet. Sirius instantaneously ran and jumped on his massive four post, king-sized bed. It obviously had a silk red duvet on it, and it was topped with gold throw pillows. At the foot of the bed was a trunk which Hermione figured must have all of his stuff in. Next to the bed was an angled mantle in the corner of the room with pictures of Sirius with three other boys whom Hermione soon found out were his best mates, and on the other side of the bed was a closet for his clothes. In the center of the room, on top of the hardwood floors was a huge red shag rug. About five feet away from that was a fire pit with red pillows surrounding it.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Hermione asked.

Sirius sat up and realized she was pointed at the velvet pillows around the fire pit. "Oh no, it's fine. There is a spell on the fire to keep it within a certain parameter."

"Swish." Hermione said with a smile. All this magic was amazing to her. The fact that anything could be controlled with it fascinated her. She noticed a bookshelf and table for studies and then looked the sky. It resembled a beautiful blue sky without clouds and a blazing sun. "Wow." Sirius once again look to where she was looking and chuckled.

"You really are new to this."

"Mm-hm."

"Well Dumbledore set all of our ceilings to match the weather outside. It's funny, we rarely have such nice days here at Hogwarts. Just wait until the winter season starts, it's practically depressing; nothing but snow and rain for months."

"Lovely."

"Yup... so do you want to check your room out?"

"Of course." The two walked across the landing to a door that had a similar plaque to the one hanging on Sirius' door, only this time bearing the words Hermione. She tried opening the door and realized it was also locked. "Hmm... I need a password too."

"Why are you surprised. Do you think I'd be the only one to get one?"

"No, I'm not surprised, I just think there might be a small problem with this."

"Why, what's wrong?"

"First of all I don't know how to perform magic, and second of all even if I did, I don't have a wand."

"Right. Well then I'll just have to put the password on it."

"But then you'll know what it is."

"So?"

"So why do you get to know my password but I don't know yours?"

"I don't know, maybe it's in case anything happens to you."

"Well what if something happens to you? What then?"

"Ha, come on now deary, I _am _Sirius Black."

"Ugh! Well I'm not letting you do this unless you give me your password."

"There is no way," he said with a laugh.

"Then I'm not giving you a password."

"How am I going to sleep?"

"There's a lovely velvet sofa downstairs."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"I never kid."

"Could've fooled me."

"Funny, now do you want a password, or are you gonna make friends with the settee?

"Fine!"

"Good. Now put your hand on the doorknob."

"Why?"

"Because you can't know the password."

"Why the bloody hell can't I?"

"Because I just realized why I have to know the password."

"And why's that, Mr. I know everything."

"Well if it isn't the pot calling the kettle black. Actually it's simply because you are a girl."

"Well spotted, maybe tomorrow we can learn the colours of the rainbow."

"No I mean. You are instantly going to make friends, and your definitely going to want to give them the password. And well, Dumbledore obviously doesn't want any unwanted students knowing it. So if you put your hand on the doorknob when I assign the password then only I will know it and you will still be able to get in. This way you can still have friends in your room, but only you and I will be able to open the door."

"Wow, guys really have a set mind on how they view girls don't they?"

"Of course we do. How else would we get the name alpha?"

"Whatever, we still have one minute problem."

"What's that?"

"You still have easy access to my room whenever you want! Call me crazy if that seems a little unfair!"

"Well it's not as if I'm going to come barging in whenever I want. This is just a safety precaution. I promise! I will only use it if you are screaming your lungs out and I feel the necessity to save the day."

"You really do think highly of yourself don't you."

"I don't know what you're talking about, now will you kindly put your hand on the doorknob."

"Ugh, fine." She placed her hand on the handle of the door and Sirius tapped her hand as he thought of a password. Her hand soon turned with the doorknob and the door opened. She entered the room and was awestruck. The deep maroon room set with black woodwork was gorgeous. The massive four-posted gold bed was stunning. She found the kitten playing with a tassel on one of her maroon throw pillows, and she walked over to pick it up.

"Have you thought of a name for her?"

"It's a girl?"

"Of course it is. Do you think I would let anything but a girl on my bed, never mind if it used to be a pillow."

"Prat."

"Thank you." He said with a smirk. "So what's her name?"

"Um... I don't know. I've always liked the name Ginny."

"Ha!"

"What?"

Sirius realized if he told her she once had a friend named that, he would have to tell her the whole story so instead he covered up with, "nothing, it's just a silly name."

"Well so is Sirius but you don't hear me making fun of you."

"Fine I'm sorry." He didn't really have anything against the name Ginny, he had been friends with her too after all.

Hermione continued to look around the room. It was very similar to Sirius', only when she came to the mantelpiece she found pictures of two different boys. One of whom looked a lot like one of the boys in Sirius' pictures, only he had a scar on his forehead. Sirius instantly dropped his jaw when he saw Harry and Ron.

'_How on earth did Dumbledore get those? They aren't even born yet!'_

"Sirius? Who are these boys?"

Sirius smacked his hand against his forehead. "Ugh. You might want to sit down for this one too."

**Okay so I know I've taken a ton of time to update this, but you guys have to understand I've had to study for this massive History exam, and besides I just took on a new job so I' completely swamped not to mention I also have a lead in the school play. So please don't kill me for my lateness. The play is in November, so after that I'll have tons more time to write. Please read and review!**

**Love you all! Dominique (hpobsessor)**


End file.
